


Revenge

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Revenge

杰森·托德来到那个公园的时候，天色已经暗下来了，头顶上灰蒙蒙的盖着一层乌云。  
他在长椅上坐下来，摸出一支烟点燃。  
一个小男孩从他面前跑过去。“爸爸，爸爸！快点啊！”他边跑边回头喊着，跳着朝后边的人挥手。“好了，山姆，慢点跑。别摔着。”他父亲快步走上前，手里拿着把伞，“趁着雨还没下下来，回家吧。”“我还没玩够呢！”男孩儿扑上去抱住男人，仰起头死死不松手，有点撒娇的意味，“那你答应我，下次还带我来！”“好好好，答应你。”男人摸了摸那毛茸茸的小脑袋，轻轻落下一个吻，拉着男孩的手朝远处走去，只留下模模糊糊的背影。  
杰森缓缓吐出一口烟雾，地上开始出现雨点的痕迹，逐渐被渲染上一层更深的颜色。  
一片树叶悠悠地落下来，在他眼前打着旋儿贴到地面。

“哈！”罗宾飞镖擦着落叶飞过，唰地钉在对面的树上，男孩眯起眼睛看着那树叶飘飘悠悠地改了方向，忽上忽下地飘往远方。  
“布鲁斯！你看！我刚才击中了那片树叶！！”他开心地蹦跳到男人跟前，炫耀似的举起手中的飞镖。  
男人沉默不语，既没有夸赞也没有责备。  
“拜托——现在还没到夜巡的时候呢，我得先热热身！你说是吧？”男孩脸上依然挂着开心的笑容，仿佛永远不知疲倦。  
男人依旧只是看着他的男孩，默默地。  
男孩稍稍撅了下嘴，朝他耸耸肩，转过身继续去寻找落下的树叶。

是我做的不够好吗？  
即使我只是在玩闹，你也依然能从中观察出我的技巧，所以你才什么都没说。  
因为我做得不够好，我的技巧还不够——甚至不够让你对我说上一句话。

杰森掐着烟的手指用力了些，雨水像一道铁幕般降下，他一松手，已被熄灭的烟便从手指间翻落而下，软绵绵地搭在地上，杰森用靴子蹍了蹍。他小时候也做过相同的动作。除了用来蹍灭烟蒂之外——

门外响起砰砰砰三声脆响，声音不大，但是足够让一个浅眠的人从睡梦中醒来。  
布鲁斯打开门，一低头便看见那个个头还没窜上来的小家伙。  
小家伙瘪着嘴，一副困倦又没睡醒的模样，他一只手揉着眼睛，另一只手紧紧抱着一个大枕头，那枕头的边缘蹭过他的下巴，过长的衣服一直遮到大腿。他两条腿光溜溜的，微微打着颤，脚尖轻轻蹍磨着地板。  
“布鲁斯……冷。睡不着。”男孩抬起头来看着他，满脸委屈。  
还没等男人说什么，他又往前挪了一步，赤裸的脚尖距离男人踩着的棉拖鞋仅仅咫尺之遥。  
“我想……我想和你一起睡。”男孩双手抱紧了怀里的枕头，吸了吸鼻子，瑟瑟发抖。  
男人叹了口气，抚着男孩的背将他轻轻地推进房间，关上了门。  
这张床对于男孩来说太大了。  
男孩将自己的身子整个儿蜷起来，像一只幼猫。当布鲁斯在他旁边躺下的时候，他一点一点地蹭着床单，直到额头抵着男人的肩膀。  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，侧过身来轻轻搂住他。于是他理所当然地靠过去，脸颊贴着男人赤裸的胸膛。  
他察觉到男人过快的心跳声，感受到男人逐渐上升的体温，听到男人泄露出沉重的呼吸。  
他用腿轻轻地蹭着男人的腰。  
“快睡吧。现在暖和了。”男人淡淡的声音从他头顶上方传来，依旧是严谨的，鲜有感情的声调。  
那一夜，他第一次拥他入眠。

我承认那次我是故意的。  
——你想想吧，我是在什么样的环境下长大？  
我所经历过的东西，远比和我同龄的人要沉重，复杂得多。  
我知道自己想要什么。  
我也知道你想要什么。  
那天晚上你超速的心跳，你过暖的体温，你不正常的呼吸。  
你在克制。  
而这一切都归功于你那可笑的，虚伪的道德感。  
你爱我，同时也畏惧我。  
你怕我走上歧路，但你更怕的是你自己走上歧路。  
因为如果你打破了界限，你将会为这份虚伪的道德感后悔一辈子。

杰森放任整个人瘫在椅子上，他仰起脸，胸膛剧烈起伏，像是被人夺了氧气一般大口地呼吸。  
有雨水呛到喉咙里去，他望着天空，雨落下来，毫不留情地打在他的脸上，身上。  
有点疼。但他经历过更疼的。

“你爱过我吗？”那个曾经笑得开朗的男孩如今正站在男人面前质问他，制服底下隐藏着数不尽的交错的伤疤。  
“……一直。”男人的声音平静得像是一条笔直的线出现在心电图上，甚至连一点生命的迹象都显现不出来。  
“那你为什么不为我复仇？”年轻人举枪瞄准，声音颤抖，“如果死的人是迪克……你会杀了小丑吗？”  
沉默。一如既往的沉默。  
“你会。”年轻人勾起嘴角，露出一丝冷笑，“你会的。而你之所以迟迟不动手，不过是因为死的人是我！我还不值得你为之复仇——是吗，布鲁斯？”

我从来都不是你心中能以“优秀”来评判的那一个。  
迪克是个好儿子，后来的提姆也是个乖宝宝，只有我——从一开始就被认为是个潜在的罪犯。  
我所做的一切都不会值得你的回应，无论是好事还是坏事。  
但我依旧在争取，一次又一次，一而再再而三。  
而你呢？  
你只会逃避。  
你什么都不会回应。  
即使我长大，即使我死亡，即使我复生。  
那于你而言又有什么区别呢？  
我原本就是个可有可无的人物。  
我死了，你不过多一份愧疚，多一份负担，多一次懊悔。  
我活着，你依旧多一份愧疚，多一份负担，多一次懊悔。  
我是你最沉重的一次失败，而你亲眼看到你最沉重的失败从坟墓里归来。  
真是讽刺。  
你的助手，你的搭档，你曾经最担心误入歧途的那个人，终于由一个潜在的罪犯变成了一个真正的罪犯。  
你总是说，要把我引到一条正确的路上去。但你真的做到了吗？  
你他妈的想过我的感受吗？  
你自私，傲慢，虚伪，擅自把我拖到你那该死的蝙蝠世界里去，却又什么时候真正在乎过我？  
真可笑，我曾经居然还天真的相信你会爱我。

杰森笑起来，因为他想起来一件事。  
他向蝙蝠侠复仇了。  
同样是在一个雨夜。  
他成功地让对方被永远禁锢在那份可恨的道德感里。  
他苦涩地咧开嘴，舌头轻轻划过干裂的嘴唇。

他想起来他们的亲吻。第一次，也是唯一一次，在那个黑暗被暴雨冲刷到几近褪色的夜里，在他冰冷潮湿的墓前。  
仿若他方才从那个野兽般的吻里复生。  
他贴着他的胸膛，手绕过脖颈狠狠地掐进他的肩膀。唇舌相交。  
他们像是在进行一场永无休止的搏斗，在对方的领地里攻城略地，却又放纵对方在自己身上留下或深或浅的印记，攫取着，索求着，互不相让，直到对方的气息完全侵占自己，直到真正筋疲力竭。  
因为他们都知道这样的事情再不会发生第二次。  
雨顺着披风和皮夹克滑下去，滴落在地上的水洼里，头发湿漉漉地黏在额前，有水珠顺着那几缕头发滑过，在脸上留下一道又一道雨痕，像是在流泪。  
他知道他们之间不会有好的结局，甚至根本他妈的就不会有什么结局，但他依然义无反顾，勇敢得像是飞蛾扑火，又绝望得像是濒临末日的边缘。他们贴的那么近，像是拥有了人世间最强大的引力，再凶悍的力量也无法将他们剥离。  
欲望占据理智，崩溃击碎沉静，疯狂战胜克制，侵略压制抵抗，痛苦混合着欢愉。所有知名的不知名的，曾有过或未曾有过的情感都在那一个瞬间悉数爆发。他们啃咬着对方的嘴唇，几乎磕碰出血来，血腥味混合着雨水的味道流窜到身体的四面八方，所有感官失衡，他们失去了对外部的一切感知——唯有对方活在彼此的世界里。  
他们对峙了那么多回，唯有这一次，他们谁都没有逃避。  
这是他们第一次直面对方，直面对方的渴望和欲求，直面自己对对方的渴求和欲望。  
那个吻绵长得仿佛延伸至永恒，从永远的以前直到无尽的以后，却又短暂得像是一滴雨水的生命，由天空坠下，最终摔碎在坚硬的泥土里。  
没有人知道那个吻。而在他们两人之中，没有人会忘记那个吻。  
当理智重新占据上风，冷静将疯狂的火焰扑灭，他们依旧盯着对方，大口喘息着，一言不发。  
没有人发出离开的信号，正如他们谁都没有暗示对方会有一个吻降临。  
他们属于彼此，但永远无法将对方禁锢在自己身旁。  
所以一切都自然而然地发生了。  
在他们触到对方嘴唇的那一刻，他们早已明白他们最终会分道扬镳。  
而这是第一次，最后一次，亦是唯一一次。

你自责吗？  
你后悔吗？  
你畏惧吗？  
你在和你的助手，你的儿子，你心中默认的罪犯接吻。  
你越过了你的尺度和界限。  
你感受到你那虚伪道德的谴责了吗？  
我知道这份后悔会伴随你一生。  
而从我知道这一点的一刻起，我的复仇就已经成功了。

杰森站起来，将衣服的兜帽扣在脑袋上，遮住了大半张脸。  
他踩着水，一步一步，沿着刚才那对父子走过的路，直到公园的终点。

蝙蝠侠曾带着罗宾来过这里，在很久很久以前。  
他记得，但他不想记得。  
一点都不想。  
因为那会让他回忆起一些过于温暖的事情，温暖得太不真实。  
况且他根本不需要这份温暖，因为在很早以前，他就已经不怕冷了。

你从没跟我说过“再见”，就像你从没说过一句“我爱你。”  
当然，我也不需要那些东西。  
没有人需要——就像没有人需要你的告别……至少我不用。  
你没跟任何人说，没有人知道你去了哪里。  
他们都在找你——迪克，提姆，所有人——但我不会。  
你也别指望我会期盼你回来。  
这辈子都别想。

杰森的复仇成功了。  
布鲁斯会为自己唯一的一次越界而后悔，尽管他们以后再无后续的可能。  
但杰森忽略了一件事情——任何复仇都需要付出代价。  
其实他付出的代价很简单，不过是让自己更深地爱上对方。  
而这份代价，他永远不会承认，也永远不会知道是为什么。


End file.
